Lost in Thoughts
by Mumu
Summary: Short, little fic about Knuckles and his thoughts of the new echidna that's arrived on Mobius.


Knuckles Lost In His Thoughts  
Silly..little..fic thing of Knuckles and his thoughts for another lady (DIE ROUGE).   
Character one of my own, her name's Celes (if you've read any of Black Ink's   
work, you know who'm I'm talking about). -Note- Another fic does follow this one.  
No ownership over Sonic, Miles, Tikal, Rouge, Amy, Eggman..But I DO own Knuckles so nah P (JK).  
***  
I remember how stranded I felt, while I sat alone in my thoughts. Familiar and almost welcomed   
images drifted through my mind, interrupting my concentration. I could feel my anger begin to   
bubble with irritation, but I had no idea why I was so angry. Was it because I was feeling   
something strange and new? Something that frightened me? I can't explain it, it's too difficult.  
Over and over, I tried to push the images out of my head, trying to control the heat building in   
my cheeks. I didn't like the idea of being embarrassed, and I was beginning to feel vulnerable. I   
tried to stop imaging the pale rose echidna, who's height was half an inch or so below mine. I   
hated how her big, blue eyes locked with mine, hated how she smiled. I hated the long dreds that   
hung around her face like a barrier, clips of metal here and there. I hated the blue vest she   
wore that stopped short above a yellow belt, and her unique blue boots. I hated the forbidden   
image of her ungloved hands intwined with mine.I grew frustrated. I hated everything about her!   
And yet..I found myself in a dizzy state just when a simple thought or image of her surfaced   
from the sea of thoughts of my mind. I remember and regretted how we met, a simple bump in as   
I walked out of an elevator. It was the first time I had seen another echidna in a -long- time.   
Confusion had began to swell inside my chest, and almost a bursting hope.   
Her attitude was quick, stubborn, she seemed sure of herself. When she had stated how she'd punch   
the smirk off my 'handsome' face, then I made a fake kissing motion to her, I hadn't expected her   
reaction as it came. She kissed me, I kept imaging it, over and over. Her warm lips against mine.   
BAH! The very thought, the very horrible idea made me blush. I pressed my fists against my cheeks,   
trying to hide the glow. Why was she playing with me? Why was she making me her puppet? Were   
these strings not breakable? How did she know my weakness, how she would flick that Master   
Emerald shard in my direction, as if inviting me. All I could do is glare towards her, watching   
her playful smile dance across her lips while she returned the cold look.  
She always caught my eye, why? Other images began to rise into my mind, though clearly one's I   
imagined on my own. I shook my head, trying to clear it but only made the case worse. Finally,   
after feeling defeated, I decided it best to head back for home. Standing and stretching my sore   
legs, I headed for home.  
  
  
The uninviting, rocky ceiling of the cave gave no signs of pleasant dreams. I laid staring for   
hours on end, Rouge beside me in a slumber, her arm draped over my throat. I knew I would have to   
escape soon but I remained motionless, breathing softly so I wouldn't wake the lovely yet   
disturbing bat that rested at my side.  
After a long while, I lifted her arm slowly, and gently, pulling myself away. I left my lonely   
home, walking back to where I could gather my thoughts. The sky was covered with millions of gold   
specks, and a full moon shone down brightly. My gaze would wander, but my thoughts were doing   
some traveling of their own.  
I stopped and frowned, a figure standing the moon's light near where I'd sit to think, which was   
my secret location. I eyed it for a few moments before realizing it was non-other than the   
echidna who had me baffled. I felt my heart give a leap and catch in my throat, the breath   
knocked out of me.  
She stood with her back to me, hands barely placed against her hips. The moon created a beautiful  
glow around her, and I noticed there was a slight breeze. Gulping down the fear that choked me,   
I slowly walked up behind her.  
I watched as she turned with one swift motion, her eyes instantly locked into mine once again.   
A chill cartwheeled down my spine and I held back a shudder. The emerald shard that hung from her  
belt gleamed teasingly, but I held any urge to grab it back.  
"I saw you here the other night, so I thought maybe I'd find you here." I realized I had been   
holding my breath and let it out, then nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Her gaze remained   
unbroken, and I never caught a blink. We stood quietly, long moments of silence engulfing us, and   
I began to feel uncomfortable. It was like time held still for an eternity, the moon had began to  
sink out of the sky when she finally turned away.  
"It must be weird, seeing an echidna so suddenly." The statement caught me off guard, as I was   
beginning to relax.  
"You aren't a real echidna."She looked back at me when I responded, then dropped her gaze.  
"I'm sorry about the Master Emerald, and Angel Island.." I studied her for a moment then crossed   
my arms, pretending to be angry about the fact.  
"Sorry won't fix the damage you've do-" I stopped short as she pulled the crystal shard from her   
belt then held it out.  
"Here, take it...It'll help you somehow, I'm not sure how, but it will." She raised her gaze   
again, and I could tell she was sincere. Slowly, I took the shard from her, brushing her hand   
gently. Once the shard had left her palm, she turned and walks past me, leaving me in the lonely   
silence from before.   
I closed my hand around it, feeling it pulse gently. Not only did I hold a shard in my hand, but   
I could feel it was my heart, mentally. I closed my eyes, finally understanding the strange   
feelings before. It was what Amy felt for Sonic, what Sonic felt for that odd three tailed fox..   
As it continued to pulse, I could feel it not beat at one rhythm...But two. 


End file.
